When To Say No: Rogue POV
by The WolvGambit
Summary: This is the first part in the 'Say No' series told from Rogue's POV. This is a story on how Rogue and Remy First met. Movie Verse[Complete]
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_Hi I know that some of my fics have been ending here lately...just came up with this idea and I'm going to write it. So I hope you enjoy this new fic._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

**_Summary: First part in the 'Say No' series...Rogue's point of view on when she and Remy first met. Movie Verse_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

When To Say No: Rogue's POV

Chapter 1... Introduction

I'd like to tell you a little story about this guy. You'd think I was crazy, heck I thought I was. This guy was like no other man I've ever met. He's cocky, self centered, and a big ladies man. I heard women swoon at him, unlike them, I know...when to say no. I guess it's safe to talk about this man. Starting with his name and how he's changed. First of all his names Remy LeBeau, he's Cajun and he's a part of the thieves guild in New Orleans by adoption. Sometimes he'd try to get involved when he was younger...then he was forced into a marriage. It was annulled shortly after and then he had a whole bunch of bouncing around. Soon he made his way here to where I live.

So now I guess I should start at the beginning. The very beginning and shut up about this old tale for a while...you'll learn a lot about me and about him...but I won't give away why I'm telling this or describe any more about who I am. So you'll just have to read and find out.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**_Well there's the introduction. Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 My Story

**_Disclaimer: I own No Marvel Characters: Simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 ...My Story

I wasn't much of a group person. Because of my mutation...I can't touch anyone because I can take their memories, life force...and if they're mutants I borrow their gifts for a short while. But every time I use my powers a piece of them stays withy me. They're called psyches and they talk to me, drive me nuts, give me headaches. Well enough about that.

The first day I met him, as usual, I was having a real bad day. Worse than normal. That day my head was out of control...that's the day he was introduced into my class. I thought that I'd died because every single voice in my head had stopped when I looked up. A living god, with every thing you'd want wrapped in a trench coat. But what where the sunglasses for? I must've been staring, but my brain had shut off so I didn't realize it. He strutted as he walked...not fully but it was apparent. Then he had the nerve to sit next to me.

"Ello chere, by de way y' were starin' Remy t'ink y' see somet'ing y' like?" He had a big smirk stating: I'm a looker and I know it.

"Well..." I start casually with a scowl on my face. "Instead o' playin messanger fo' Remy, maybe yah can go away."

"Je suis desole, cher..." He took my gloved hand in his. "Remy LeBeau at yo' service." I pulled my hand away and waved my finger at him.

"Oh...then thaht changes every thing." I said sarcastically. "No touchy and Ah said leave meh alone. And Ah ain' yo' dear."

"De sassy belle knows French..." His smirk broadened.

"Go away swamp rat 'fore Ah rip thaht smirk off yo' face an' use it t' clean the gutters." That's when the bell rung. I walked out quickly to get to lunch and try to forget about him but to no avail he followed me.

"De belle femme has not provided Remy wid a name."

"Wouldn' yah like ta know...but sorry...Ah don' date an' Ah'm not available so get lost." That was a lie. Bobby and I had broke up. Not because of my powers, you see, but because we're better off as friends. Then he moved on with his life and I did too.

Y' seein' someone?" He chuckled.

"No." I stated icily.

"Den y' available." He got closer and I backed into the wall feeling very upset and angry that he had backed me into a corner. "Y' very available an' yo' belle...very belle. An' y' got a fiery temper..."

I cut him off and responded acidly. "No Ah'm not available, to anyone! Especially yah, yo' a low life swamp rat. An' stay outta mah way."

I pushed him aside and marched into the cafeteria swinging my hips just to make him a little stirred up. Satisfied I walked out onto the estate grounds and sat at the bench under my favorite tree and started to eat my lunch and read one of my sappy romance novels. That's when there was a shadow over my book...I already knew who it was so I didn't look up.

"Ah've tol' yah once swampy thaht Ah wasn' interested."

"Somet'ing tells me differen' cher."

"Right..." I roll my eyes. "S' how long ya been livin' unda thaht rock? Cuz I suggest yah go back ta livin' under it."

"Y' wound Remy Cher."

"Good and Ah ain' yo' dear!"

"Well y' still fo'get t' tell Remy y' name."

"Yah ain' gonna get it."

That's when he pulled the book out of my hands. "An' why is dat."

"Because Ah know you. You have a different girl latched on to you every single day. Ah'm jus a conquest. Ah won' be a game Remy fo' yo' own twisted pleasure o' fun! Now get lost!"

"Non...don' t'ink s'. Romance, cher...not gettin' any?"

I scoffed and spit at him acidly. "What evah yah wanna think Cajun...thaht's yo' sick an' twisted ahdea. But Ah warn yah...come near meh again an' y'll be missin' a body part dat yah like ta use a lot mo' than yo' brain! keep the book!"

I hurried off and looked back to see him standing there and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to give up.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The next day I saw him kissing another woman in the hall way. I was not getting jealous...I just wish that every one wasn't so open with there personal lives in front of me. I feel hopeless when people do that. Especially because that I can't touch. That's the deal...but I don't like being felt sorry for. I just walk away with tears brimming my eyes.

Thank God it was after school so I could curl up by the lake like I normally do when I don't want to talk to anyone. I feel alone. I know I have the professor and Logan sometimes, but other than that I'm alone. Or at least I thought I was. Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched but you don't want to believe it? Well that's how I felt as a heavy coat dropped on my shoulders. It was Remy's I recognized the smell of his cologne and his aftershave. Yes he was that close to me in the hall. It still baffles me the way he makes me feel when I know that he ain't no good.

I had been crying too and that's what made it even worse. Because he looked down at me and must've noticed because his next lines were sympathetic and had pity in them. "Y' alright cher?"

"Ah'm fahne...now go away." I spit trying to hold back my unshed tears. Trying to hide the emotion of my voice.

"Non, somet'ing wrong wid y'. Femme's don' cry when not'ing wrong." He tried to get close to me.

"Don' touch me..." I say in a low, deep, voice and add as much venom as I can muster...then I throw his coat at him and walk away towards the other side of the lake and sit down. Why won't he leave me alone? Can't he see that I don't wish to be bothered. The psyches are still chattering in my head and they make me lose my guard for a few minutes as I feel the warmth of his coat back on my shoulders. Didn't I just threaten him yesterday? And yet here he is with me...I don't want him here do I? I don't want to be weak with him here? So I shove his coat off my shoulders and turn away from him...the last thing I want is pity.

"Cher...I'm here t' help y'. Y' obviously need someone t' talk t'. Let moi help y'." He put the coat over my shoulders again for the third time and pulled me into his lap. "We can start wid yo' name, den why y' cryin'."

I turn around in his embrace to face him and look him in the eyes...well sunglasses so to speak. Why is he still wearing them? I sigh, not caring anymore if it's shaky and shows that I'm still not done releasing my emotions and I make an agreement with him. "Ah'll talk on one condition."

He looks at me funny and then his smirk returns. "An' wut would dat be?"

"Yah let meh look int' yo' eyes an' not those sunglasses."

"D'accord...jus' promise Remy dat y' won' freak out."

I nod then I wonder. What is so bad about his eyes that he keeps them hidden...that's when I swear I see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. His eyes are a dark swirling vortex of black. The darkest possible black that you could ever imagine. Then on top of that is a very even shade of ruby red...that has the look of the texture of velvet with a glow of crimson. I smile, I can't help myself because they shine so brightly. _flicker-pulse_.

I lean next to his ear..."Rogue...and they're beautiful."

"Rogue? Suits y'. An' y' de firs' person t' comment on Remy's eyes. 'm surprised y' didn' scream and run like de res'." He smiled and looked at me. "S' now why were y' cryin'?"

I take in another breath and look at him. "Ah can't touch. Ah see everybody around meh expressin' theah feelin's and Ah can't do thaht." I try to hold back my tears. "It hurts ta know thaht Ah'll, most likely, neva be able to show someone how much Ah care or how much Ah love them." I pause licking my lips. "And Ah saw yah doin' tha same thin'. S' leave me beh."

"Rogue, I didn' know 'bout yo' powers. Gambit new here...he don' know about nobody's powers." I heard him sigh as he put his gloved fingers on my chin. "As fo' de non touchin' part...Dere be ways around it..."

I shook my head. "Don't...Ah shouldn' have even told yah. Tha las' thin' Ah wan' is pity, from you or anybody else."

"Cherie, y' may not t'ink dat Remy care, but dere's somet'ing 'bout y' dat I can' ignore...s' let meh help." That's when I saw him pull a handkerchief out of his trench coat. He placed it over my mouth and kissed me. I felt a whole world of emotions at once. I'm supposed to be hating him...but yet his lips take all the pain away...but I'm not giving in to what he wants.

"Stop..." I whisper barely audible. His gaze falls to my eyes then back at my lips after the handkerchief falls into my lap.

"Why?"

"I can't..." Is all I say...and then I get up, drop his coat, and walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

**_Yeah second chappie done...Read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Why me?

**_Thanks reviewers...to answer some questions:_**

**_Yes, Remy's POV is in another part of this series...this is done in journal format...Rogue decided to tell the truth about how she feels._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure I've seen him around for the past few days but my main objective is to ignore him. Ever since we talked that night I've felt strange. No matter what he always manages to get under my skin. How does he do that? He makes me feel angry and, well happy I guess at the same time. Did I just say that? Truth is I don't know how I feel. I just don't want this happening though. I can't always avoid him. He met me at my locker.

"Bonjour..." He smiled. No smirk? Not like him. "Y' feelin' okay mon belle?"

I shake my head, close my locker, and turn way. I really don't want to talk.

"Why are y' avoidin' moi?" Not using the first person...also strange. What game was he playing now?

"Listen Remy..." I state with a soft sigh rubbing my temples. "Ah really don' feel well righ' now."

"Anyt'ing Remy can do t' help?"

I shake my head again and start to walk off once more and he pulls me into an embrace. "At least let me try."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Dere be non reason fo' someone as beautiful as y' t' be s' sad. Everybody see's yo' sorrow...but I feel it." He responded. "I'm an empath cher. I feel yo' emotions an' I can say dat I've been down a similar path. It don' do no good t' hide."

"Ah'm not hiding!" I retort with venom. "Why can't yah leave meh alone like everyone else?"

I pull away from him roughly shoving him into some lockers behind me and go to class. I don't like what he does to me. I don't want him to know about me. He doesn't need to. For some reason when he's around I feel trapped. Like he's a constant claustrophobia. So what if he can read my feelings...I don't need him to. I just want to be left alone...because that's all I'll ever be in life is alone, until I get control. Which for me is probably never. I sigh again when I realize that the next class I have is with him. French nonetheless. How he speaks that language perfectly and it makes him, sort of, tolerable. Did I just say that? What's getting into me. I mean...he's so freakin' struck on himself it's pathetic. But why does he want my attention when he can get any woman he wants? I've been observing him lately and he seems to tell the girls to leave him alone. He's their friends instead of something more. Why is he so fixated on me? I can't touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Then there was a danger room session. Oh, how I love these, not! As usual we all had to listen to Scott...I love giving him the death glare. He had paired us up for the beloved partners exercises on an obstacle course today...oh joy! Oh I love being sarcastic. But he did the one thing I didn't want him to do...He paired me up with Gambit...ugg! Why does everybody have it out for me? I don't want to be paired with him! Hello...sly Cajun craving attention, Vs. a Rogue with an attitude problem...likes to be away from him...ring any bells?

"Bonjour, mon belle cher." He smiled sweetly...where is the grin I'm so used to scowling at...Curse him!

"Whatever..." I drawl. "Let's jus get this over with so I can' go get my homework done."

"Is it de French homework cher? Maybe I help you?" He drawled sweetly in a tone that actually made me want to melt...but I didn't show it...he wasn't going to get me.

"No..." I punched him in the jaw. "Now leave me alone...next time yah won' be standin' concider yo'self lucky."

He rubbed his jaw and looked at me with those eyes. I froze...and the psyches that are constantly swarming in my head shut up for a single moment. I don't smile though. "What was dat fo'? Gambit jus' tryin' t' help Rogue."

"Yeah right...like I'd believe you." I say with venom. Why does he keep this up...what did I do so wrong to deserve this?

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

We get half way though the session and he's kept me from getting hurt six times so far. Twice from the laser guns that shoot out of the wall. Once from sentinels, and three times from different members of the brotherhood. Does this guy have a Robin Hood complex? Hey I'm not a damsel in distress okay! The last time he saved me was from Magneto...I was getting ready to move in and attack and the next thing I knew this truck was hurling at me and he caught me in the nick of time...boy he can bend!...Did I just say that?

Well it was obvious...he can...the last part was lasers in the course that we had to get through to get to the end. And when I said he could bend, boy could he ever. He had grace and I imagined all the possibilities...what side of me is he bringing out exactly? Why is he making me feel this way? I can't seem to stop it either.

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

The worst part was after the exercise...Kitty just had to talk to me...about HIM no less. "I saw how you, like, were ogling Gambit. Is there something going, like, on between you two?"

"No kit, there isn't." I state nonchalantly...as usual she doesn't buy it.

"I don't, like, think so. Spill Rogue. I mean, like, you have to like him. He's so, like, hot!"

"Kitty!" I scream turning away to hide my blush. Why was I blushing again? I hide it quickly and turn back to her and state calmly. "He may be attractive, but that doesn' mean thaht Ah like him. He'll always be a womanizin' swamp rat."

"Like, whatever. I know you like him. I can see it flash, like, in your eyes when you, like, talk to him." She states.

"Righ'..." I roll my eyes. "Tell meh when yah find Rogue then...I'm her clone."

"You're her clone?" Kitty gasped...man you could tell this girl anything. I think that she was given the wrong hair color...she acts more like a blonde. That's when I decide to leave towards my room, shower, and do my homework...hoping that I won't have another encounter with that stupid swamp rat.

XXXXXXXXxxxxx

That's one thing that I can't stand is when people try to get into my personal life. Can you believe it. We had a new member to a few weeks ago who noticed that I was "eyeing" as she called it...the Cajun. Her name is Betsy. She's an okay girl, so to speak. Then Wanda! She's my best friend. Not very many people can be called that. But me and her are sort of alike. She doesn't like to be bothered and neither do I. But she saw me looking at him too. I honestly don't know why nobody is on my side about this.

I finally made it to my room and guess who was waiting for me? You guessed it that stupid Swamp Rat. And he was holding his French books. Didn't I tell him I didn't want to study?

"Ello Rogue." He smiled. "Nice day, y' did good at de session. I was wonderin' if we could work t'get'er t' finish dat French report?"

I put my hand to my chin, pretending to think about it. "No..." I stated coldly. "I would rather not work wit' yah. Now if yah don' mind Ah'd like ta take a shower an' do my homework without yah."

"Non, Remy don' mind...he'd rat'er be wid ya. Y' sure dat y' don' wan' company?" He smiled. What's with him...go back to being cocky so I can hate you!

"Ah'd rather this conversation end righ' now." I stated not moving. "Now leave..." I finish pointing down the hall.

"Non..." He looked at me then...the red in his lush eyes getting deeper. "Remy wants t' help...why won' y' let him."

"Ah don' get close to people." I sighed and tried to move him out of the way but he turned me around and pinned me up against the door. His body pressed on mine. Dropping his books beside him.

"Wut y' so 'fraid of?" His voice was husky in my ear...it was so smooth and his fingers were trailing sensually down my side...This was unfair...each part of his defined body was pressed against mine. I would not give in I couldn't.

"Ah'm not afraid o' yah! Ah jus' wanna be left alone! Is that so much ta ask?" I say in a very low voice...making it drip with venom and course saying: I'm going to dismember you painfully if you don't let me go!

But he didn't move so I kneed him in the gut and shoved him off. Then I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I mean the nerve of this guy! Why me? I stopped thinking about it and grabbed some clothes out of my closet and walked into the bathroom. Kit was busy on her homework so I figured that she wouldn't bother me. That's where I was wrong. As soon as I exited the shower, towel over my head. I saw that Kitty had left me alone with none other than the Cajun himself.

"Didn' Ah tell yah t' leave meh alone?" I spit at him acidly.

"Oui, but Remy knows y' didn' mean it." He smiled again...causing his eyes to flicker. "Kit-Kat let me in."

"Ah can see thaht, now Ah'm tellin' yah ta get out." I sighed angered.

"Why don' we work t'get'er? I don' see de harm in dat." He smiled once more. "I'd like t' get t' know y'."

"Whatever. Why y' so interested in meh when Yah can have any girl yah want?"

"Believe moi, Remy know dat." The cocky grin appeared, then faded quickly into a smile. "But I can' get y' off mon mind cher...I need t' know who y' are."

I looked at him strangely...know me? Why would you want to know me? I mean come on! Remy LeBeau, the ultimate Ladies Man...want's to get to know me? Puh-lease! "What so yah can get me int' bed, then leave...Ah don' think so!" I reply.

"NON!" He shrieks...is he nervous? I watch him...his hand is shaking and is running through his thick auburn locks... "I don' wanna do dat...not t' y'." He said in almost a whisper. " 'm sorry I bot'ered y'."

For some reason I'm feeling bad...why I don't know...I can't explain...but at that moment. I feel like I know Remy LeBeau. And I do the unthinkable. "Remy..." I state quietly. "Ah'm sorry...maybe we could work together..." Then I turn back to face them. "As long as yah don' try anythang funny, sugah." Did I just call him that?

"Bon...and Je suis desole again Rogue." He smiled and added. "What is yo' real name?"

"Marie..."

"Marie...pretty name...lovely name." He smiled again...the way he drawled out my name...Stop IT!

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Until next time! Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Interest, Maybe?

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 4... Interest, Maybe?

Sure it's been a week. What a strange week it's been too. Remy's been here for almost two weeks and I find it hard to understand my feelings. I'd rather not talk about them...but others don't seem to understand. At the beginning of the week was another danger room session. Yes, me and that Cajun were paired together again...why me? Though, after the session is when good old Kit and Betsy try and smother me with questions. Okay...number one don't ever try and figure me out, what you see is what you get. Number two...don't try to analyze my personal life...again why me? No one ever listens.

So they decide it's the perfect time for girl talk...me I don't think so. Especially about relationships...Hello! I can't touch! Does that red flag anybody else? Guess not.

"Rogue, like, come on. Remy's so into you. Why don't you, like, just go out with him?" She stated. Boy did I ever HATE where this conversation was going.

"Kit not now." I state rubbing my temples. "Yah jus' want everyone ta live fairy tale lives...when Ah find Cinderella Ah'll tell 'er ya were lookin for her."

"Rogue, this is serious." Betsy joined in. "You need a little bit of happiness luv."

"Ah can't have any! Ah can't touch! Ah can't be normal!" I state sternly" Why don't ya see thaht. Ah changed because Ah knew Ah wasn' destined ta be happy!"

I walked away then because I had a pounding headache and I also don't want to discuss my personal life. I'm so busy trying to get the people inside my head to shut up when I bump into some one. I mumble my apology and continue to walk or rather weave down the hall.

"Y' okay cher?" I hear that husky accented voice in my right ear. "Y' need anythin'?"

I look at him no smirk, nor smile, just pure concern etched into his features...should I believe in it? "Ah have a headache, an' Ah'm tired. Ah need rest."

"Can I see y' t' yo' room, make sure y' okay?"

I nod then I don't remember anything after that. I figured I must've passed out because I woke up in some ones arms...pressed tightly in warmth...it felt nice. Then realization hit me...this wasn't my room, it was Remy's. I panicked but didn't move, I couldn't...I was stuck. His body was pressed up against mine, I could feel each muscle, his breath warm on my skin. Then realization hit me again as I inched slowly away from him and out of his arms. I was almost free when I felt his arm pull me to him.

"Hey." He whispered huskily. "Y' feelin' better?"

I turned around to face him with a soft sigh and nod. I feel his hands rub my back as he gets closer to me. He then places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Remy..." I whisper against his chest. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours cher." He breathed into my hair. "Y' had me worried."

I feel soft silk along my neck and he starts to kiss along the hollow of my throat...I panic...and struggle but he won't let me move...keeps kissing my throat. I whimper and keep trying to move away when he moves the scarf to my lips and captured them with his own.

"Rogue..." He moaned against my lips. I pushed him off...I couldn't take this new feeling. I didn't want it. I couldn't have it. It wasn't fair! Why does he do this...why does he make me feel this way? What does he get out of it? I can't touch...this is just a painful reminder of that!

"Don'...Ah Can't."

He looks at me longingly and licks his lips. I feel a pressure against my let. Remy closes his eyes as I trail down his chest. "Ah'm sorry." Is all I can say as I get up and again...walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

I felt bad and I knew that he meant well, it's just that I can't let myself get involved. It's unfair. The next day was a weekend. At least I had some alone time. Wrong again!

"You're coming out with us tonight luv." Betsy said, Kitty to her left and Jubilee to her right.

"Yeah chica. Wear somethin' nice." Jubilee commented.

"Ah'm not going anywhere." I state. I'm not in the mood...I just want to be here. I like fun sure, my own fun.

"No!" Kit said upset. "You're going to go, like, out and have some fun. You need a like, life Rouge. And you're going to have some fun tonight."

"Why? Ah can't do anythin' so jus' leave."

"No...Get something nice on and meet us downstairs in ten minutes. Any later and I'll send Logan after ya." Betsy finished up. "And if we do that you'll have early DR sessions for the next two weeks. I'll make sure of it luv."

"Fine." I state coldly. "But Ah'm not going to have any fun."

I decided on a black dress, the ones that have a slit up the thigh...nice and just my color too. It accented my figure quite nicely and it was the perfect style just in case we were going to a club. The way they were dressed...I'd fit in just fine. All I needed now were my gloves and I accented my outfit with a red rose. I look at myself in the mirror one last time, fixing my hair so my white streaks stood out. My dress was thin spaghetti straps and it was a velvet sort of black...I thought it was nice. For once I decided to go light on the makeup.

I walked downstairs and met them...they all commented on my outfit as we headed out the door. The club they picked was elegant. So I picked out the right outfit to wear after all. But then, the worst could happen to me, you guessed it...the Cajun. They had set me up...Oh the nerve!

"What is he doing here?" I state acidly.

"We invited him..." Said Kitty... OH I KNEW IT! NOT FAIR! I DEMAND...oh heck...I'll take the first exit outta here.

"Why? I told yah t' stay outta my personal life. Ah don't have a thing fo' Remy!" I shouted. They all looked at me.

"This is the reason luv. How do you know you don't like him? It's obvious as the nose on your face." Betsy stated. "I can read your thoughts sometimes too. It's obvious...you shouldn't think so loudly."

"Ah'm leavin'..."

Kitty grabbed me by the arm. "No, you're going to go over there and talk to him...you need to."

"No Ah don't...why are yah all against meh?" I ask...why is everyone against me? I mean people seem to have it out for me. I honestly want nothing to do with a relationship. "Hello...Ah don't like ta have my personal life analyzed. Rule number two!"

"Since when do you have rules, chica?" Asked Jubilee...oh I wish this conversation would stop!

"This ends now...Ah'm leavin'." I wrench out of Kitty's grasp and start to march towards the exit when Betsy stops me this time.

"It's not right to run away." She states. "I know he may not be the best...but he does care about you luv. He cares more than you think he does. Give him a chance."

"Why should Ah?" I answer coldly crossing my arms and sticking my chin in the air. Okay, yes I was acting like a kid. Shoulda said no mom I don't want broccoli.

"Why are you so stubborn? Go talk to him." She demanded. Oh...I wasn't going to be left alone...I don't want to do this but I guess I have to. Here goes my life down the drain.

So I give her a glare and walk over to the Cajun. He doesn't dress half bad. He cleans up pretty well. Why do I doubt myself. I can't have a relation ship...but it's too late to turn around when he's already spotted me. I'm in this deep thanks to some people who set me up! Oh...they'll get theirs. Just wait.

"Ello cherie." He drawled...still no cocky smirk. Stupid Cajun. Why won't he stop! "Y' look tres belle."

I just stared at him. He was wearing those darn sunglasses again! Why? "Take 'em off, Swamp rat."

"Cher, I t'ought y' didn' like meh like dat..." He grinned...but sweetly...what's going on!

"The sunglasses." I rolled my eyes. "Do yah always have yo' mind in tha gutter?"

"Non, not all de time." He smiled...stop it! "Would y' like t' dance?"

It was a slow song...no! My mind was saying no! But my body wouldn't let me. Now my own body is against me. What did I do to deserve this? He held me tightly against him...then my mind turned against me and I was thinking about him in the most unbelievable ways! Why? Why me?

"Cherie, we need t' talk." No we don't!

"Why?"

"Because y' jus' walked out on moi. Didn' give me a chance. Cher...y' may not be able t' touch. But I can help y' wid dat." He whispered in my ear.

"Yah don' wan' me...y' can' touch me." I stated.

"It don' matter Marie. Y've touched me...in a way that no one else can. Je t'aime..."

"But how would yah help? An' we don' even know each other." I put logic into it. I had to.

"We get t' know each ot'er cherie...If y' give me a chance. I promise y' dat I help in any way dat I can." He leaned in closer. "Remember de scarf?"

I nod. I shake a little...I know he felt it.

XxxxXXxxxxXXXxxx

For the next couple of days it's mostly DR sessions. I'm getting used to the idea that the Cajun is my permanent partner. Not seeing it as much of a curse. We talk every now and then...but I still can't believe he told me he loved me back at the club. How could he love me. I asked him and he said that it was simple. I'm the first girl that's ever made him want to change...the first girl who's made him see something inside him self worth being. A sense of self worth. And also not being self-conscious about his eyes anymore. He loves his eyes, but not many other people do. I'm just about the only one. I think it's sad for something so beautiful to be kept hidden. But why does he make me feel this way? I mean...I don't think that it's fair to be blocked out...especially because of these feelings that seem to stay with me.

We've talked a lot. About his past and about mine. He was adopted...as am I. He says that his father took him in and trained him to be a thief. One of the best there is. Once his powers manifested his father used them to get things from other guilds. He ran away from an arranged marriage...between him and his best friend. It was their fathers that set them up. There was a fight at the wedding, he said. One that almost killed Bella's brother and she was angry with him. Remy thought that she had loved him...when she was just using him to be the head of both guilds...that's when he ran, and then he received word from one of his brothers...Henri, I do believe, saying he was exiled and never to return.

I told him about my life, how I've been alone for so long. I cried a little telling my story. One that I don't like telling. I've been alone, and I know it's because that no one wants to be near me. He said it's not true, he does. Then we just sat there looking at the stars together. The nights were chilly and he always gave me his coat and pulled me to sit with him...I still don't know what I'm feeling...but I know in my heart that it's something that I've never experienced before. Maybe there is an interest...I'm still not sure.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxx

So I conclude tonight with today's DR session and the start of something different.

Cyke had us run the weirdest simulation ever today...different from the obstacle course. We had to perform an actual mission and complete it with out partner. Our mission was to rescue the professor from a whole band of assassins. I'm thinking piece of cake. That is until I almost got clipped by two bullets and a couple of knives. Remy kept distracting them while I drained them...It took us a total of 10 minutes to get in and out with the professor. After the session with Remy...Cyke complemented us on our jobs and we went to get showers. That's when Remy stopped me in the hall.

"Rogue...I need t' ask y' somet'ing."

"What is it sugah?" I drawl...I'd been doing that a lot lately because I liked the look I got when I did it.

"Would y' like t' go out t' a movie wid me t'night?" Was he nervous?

I put my finger to my chin, pretending to think about it and taking up at least five minutes pretending to decide. "Yeah...Ah guess Ah could...let meh shower..."

"Seven okay?" Remy smiled.

I nod and he hugs me..."See y' at seven Mon belle Cherie."

The movie was wonderful...okay it was a horror, but nonetheless me and Remy had a good time critiquing each and every small detail they did wrong with the movie. It was fun. I'd never had a connection with someone like that. Especially with someone I thought I'd never make a connection with. I leaned next to him and he put his arm around me...I loved the way he cradled me next to him...He does make a comfortable pillow to rest on...man I think he's kinda growing on me. Darn did I just say that? Oh well...I did...didn't I. Can't Hide anything anymore. I'm so bad. So Hopefully this may work out. But I don't know...I'm not getting my hopes up...I don't need to.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**_Find out next time! Read and Review!_**


	5. Chap 5 Maybe Im Falling, I'm not sure

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter five... Maybe I'm Falling, I'm Not Sure

For the past several days I haven't felt at all like myself. Sure, I've been a little bit more perky...anybody can tell you that. Here's the thing. I don't do perky at all. Nobody seems to understand that. It's upsetting really. Though, I guess I can sort of, admit, but I don't want to, that Remy is the cause of this new mood of mine. I mean he's changing his ways just to be with me and I think that takes guts. Especially with my mutation. But what get me is, he doesn't see me the way everyone else sees me. Example is a couple days ago.

"Bon matin, Amour." Remy smiled sweetly as I walked out of my room.

"Oh...Hi Rem." I respond. I was getting ready to go downstairs for a cup of coffee and was dealing with a headache at the same time. Stupid voices ruin everything. But as soon as he appeared they stopped. I rubbed my temples a little and he embraced me. I don't know why but I like the way he holds me...firm but soft. Makes me feel loved really.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne vas pas bien?" (Translation: What's the matter? Not feeling good?) Remy asked. How his French flowed...It did make me feel better I have to admit. Maybe that's why he was tollerable...I don't know how he does it...but he just does.

I look up at him... "Ah'm okay...now thaht yo' hear." Then I smile.

"Y' in a bon mood. Is it because Remy's here?"

I wink at him. "Maybe...don' get yah hopes up Cajun."

That's when we went hand in hand down the hall. Let the others think what they want...just as long as I can be happy for a while. But when we go around the mansion a few times I realize that basically nobody is in the mansion at all. "Where is everyone?"

"De prof had a meetin' took Hank, Scott, Jean, Logan, and Storm wid him. Most o' de ot'er studen's are on a field trip. Kitty, Jubes, an' Betsy went shoppin'...an' de res' were sen' on a mission overseas...s' it's jus' me an y' t'day amour." He winked.

"Get yo' mind outta tha guttah."

"Now who's implyin' t'ings...maybe y' have a dirty mind t' y' know?" He smiled again. I don't know how he does it...I keep wishing he'd stop but I know he's not going to. It's not fair!

"Whatever swamp rat." I smile. "S' what do yah have planned t'day?"

"Aww, now dat would ruin de surprise..." He stated as we walked into the kitchen. He had an elaborate breakfast for me waiting. Can you believe him? Why did he make me feel this way. It wasn't fair!

"Yah cook? I never knew..." I said shocked as he pulled out a chair and I sat down.

"Dere's a lotta stuff dat y' don' know about dis Cajun." He smirked. Finally that grin...but I didn't feel like scowling! What's wrong with me!

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

I really don't hate to admit but breakfast was wonderful. he's been making me food for the past few days. Everything Cajun. God I missed southern food. Man could he cook too. He makes some of the best Gumbo, and Jambalaya I've ever tasted. Why does he have to be so perfect? Why? We at dinner the other night and danced by candle light. But I just don't know what to do. I can't be falling for someone...not with the way I am, but he sees past that...past my mutation and into the real me. But why?

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

DR sessions have been very few and far between this week too. I mean ever since the professor and the rest are gone...Kurt has had to manage some and everything turns out okay. Me and Gambit are still paired together and we are very good when it comes to sparring exercises. I can tell you that he's taught me a thing or two about hand to hand. Did I mention he's flexible...probably...but I went ahead and said it again.

This exercise, however, was different from all the rest. It was learning from your partner. Well I was wondering what books he'd been reading to get so flexible. But hey...mind out of the gutter right? Sorry I couldn't help it. He'd set the simulation on stealth that he'd learned from being part of a band of thieves most of his life. And the way he moved through those lasers...oh my, my...okay now I'm getting ahead of myself. I keep saying that I dislike this guy, and yet I'm fawning over him...what's with me?

Oh though, we did get through the simulation in one piece thanks to Remy. I'm so distracted. He did it to me too. We were half way thought our primary exercises when he took of his shirt! The sweat that gleamed off his muscles made me so distracted though out the whole thing! Help me!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Dinner was wonderful...he made seafood Gumbo this time and we danced under the moon light out by the lake. The way he kisses me...It's like my mutation doesn't even exist. Why are these feelings overwhelming me? Am I in love with him? I wish I knew...maybe I am...But who really knows. I guess I'll find out in time...but for now I'm happy.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

**_End Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Emotion, Realization

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXxxxxx

Chapter 6 ... Emotion, Realization.

It's been a while again, I know. Truth is I've been tied up this month with DR sessions and time with Remy. I've decided to give it a try. Honestly I don't know where this choice will lead, but at least I can be happy for just a little bit. Why is because Gambit has his own way. I don't want to get attached to him, but every single day he makes it harder and harder to do. I'm still not used to feeling this way. Ever since my powers manifested, I've been afraid. Now I'm even more afraid. Why am I always forced with these hard decisions? I wished I knew.

Danger Room sessions have been increased because Wolverine and Cyke have switched for the month. Partner exercises have become more complicated. And every time I want to do something...I'm to tired. I'm frustrated. Plus every where I turn, everyone is trying to play twenty questions with me. Prime Example:

I had just exited the locker rooms to go back to my room and outside waiting for me was Kitty, Wanda, Betsy, and Jubilee. I didn't want to talk but They pressed on. I hated it!

"Rogue, how long have you been with Remy?" Kitty started. "Details!"

"There will be no details." I say Sternly. "Ah don' need t' explain my decisions ta yah."

"Luv, we need details." Betsy interjected. It was like I had committed a crime and was being interrogated.

By that time I was surrounded and every question imaginable was asked. I was starting to get a huge headache...that's when I was saved.

"Why is everyone crowded around ma cher?" He smirked making them all look at him. "I'm only available fo' ma cherie, s' dat's de answer."

He grabbed me up and carried me to the elevator. He had a silk scarf between his teeth and he raised his eye brows suggestively. He looked so sexy just then as his eyes connected with mine. Remy then placed the scarf on my lips and kissed them fully and passionately. I felt like I was floating on a cloud as he pressed me against the elevator wall. his body, so defined, felt good pressed against mine. I loved the moments we shared like this. Which have been several.

XXXXXXXXXxxxx

After that, it was after school going past the dormitories to his room. We walked inside and he pressed me up against the door. He moaned into my mouth running his hands down my back to cover the bottoms of my thighs as he lifted me off the floor and hooked my legs around his waist. He teased me gently...his caresses are like the finest silk...I felt cherished in his arms, He made me feel that way.

"Je t'aime." He whispered. "J'ai besoin de vous, chéri que vous me faites le sentir comme je ne me suis avant jamais senti. Quand je suis avec vous, rien les sujets d'autre. Vos yeux scintillent comme des émeraudes, votre peau est molle comme la soie, et rougeoie comme l'ivoire, vos cheveux sont mous et sentent de lavendar et des lillies. Vous êtes le breahte de l'air I, l'eau que je bois, vous êtes tout à moi."

(Translation: I love you. I need you, darling you make me feel like I've never felt before. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. Your eyes glisten like emeralds, your skin is soft like silk, and glows like ivory, your hair is soft and smells of lavendar and lillies. You're the air I breahte, the water I drink, you're everything to me.)

The next thing I say surprises and scares me. "Ah Love yah Remy."

We kiss again for brief moments that seem like hours. I cry myself to sleep the next few nights...Remy catches me in one of them. Why does he always seem to pup up when I feel useless? Defenseless? He's made a habit of it. But no matter what he's said or done...I can't help but be attached to him. I still can't figure out why but I know I feel safe with him. He spooned up beside me and kissed the top of my head while rocking me back and forth. He whispered sweet French words in my ear. I was scared...I hadn't been so attached to someone in so long...and I feared the outcome. But the last thing he did changed my mind about him. And it made me realize.

He stroked his fingers through my hair and sang to me...in French nonetheless...telling me that he loved me, that he'd never leave me. I turned around to look into those glistening crimson orbs and knew from that moment on...I was in love with Remy LeBeau...that the swimming vortex of emotions I had been feeling was brought out by my fear to love another person due to my mutation. He saw past that and he saw into my soul...I love him for that...and I know in my heart I always will.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**_Short but sweet...don't worry there will be more...sit back and relax. Read and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7 The Fear

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter Seven...The fear...

I'm afraid about all of these feelings I've been feeling. I can't describe how bad this is for me. I can't seem to get him out of my head and it hurts Remy is everywhere in my thoughts. I think it was because I have absorbed him just a few times. He can't stop making me want him...I can't help myself. Getting lost in his eyes...I just want the world and time to stand still and revolve around us two. I'm scared of this...I've never felt this way before. Why? Why couldn't he just have stayed the way he was so I could hate him? So I didn't have to feel this jumble of emotions...guilt, fear, pain, suffering. I can't stand it...his voice in my head...talking...whispering...telling me love...telling me he can't leave me.

Every thing he does makes me want him. The way he smiles, the way he kisses me...the way he holds me. When he speaks in French and lulls me to sleep at night. It hurts...this longing to touch becomes a craving, an endless aching void that can't be fulfilled. I feel lost...he guides me. I wish it were true for me to fall in love and not have to worry.

He walks up to me and holds me when I'm out on my balcony...he stares into my eyes with those endless pools of crimson on black night. They glow, flicker, and pulse...and I know what he feels for that instant. He kisses me every night before letting me fall into a deep slumber by his side. I wake up to see his face every morning...and he greets me with a husky "Bonjour, mon belle amour."

I know in my heart I'm going crazy...but I've never felt like such a crazy fool...never. And he makes me feel so much. Every day it hurts...but he helps me through it. Telling me that it'll be okay...and I believe him.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

For the past few months Me, him, the professor, and Logan have been helping me control my powers. They have had me in so many forms of therapy...psychic and scientific. Inventing devices that may or may not help me. So far...none have been a total failure...they've served their purpose so that we can move on to the next model. It felt good the first time I was able to touch Remy...his skin was so smooth...and his lips...God they were every thing I'd ever dreamed of as we shared our first real kiss without barriers. It was a sensation I'd never felt before...I could drown in it all day.

Each set of inhibitors we tried worked only for a little while. But the newest set I can turn on and off and so far it's helped me with my control without them. So far I can hold out for a total of ten minutes. That ten minutes feels lie eternal joy. Soon I hope to permanently control my powers so I can't harm anyone...ever again. My curse would be gone...dormant so I can enjoy the finer things in life. Companionship...trust...love...with the man of my dreams. Yes, I'm calling him that now. I can't help it. I realize that even though his other half is every thing I hated, I can't help to think he's changed for me to become everything I've ever wanted. I thought he'd give up...but he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though control is still a while off...I'm happy for what control I do have...with the inhibitors it makes life a little easier knowing that I don't have to be hot in the summer any more, and I don't have to walk around with gloves on anymore. And I can kiss Remy whenever I want without consequence. Life is good...but I don't want to jinx it so I'll keep quiet. Never let myself get too happy...because something bad is always bound to happen...always has...most likely always will.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

**_Another chappie! Read and review!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Relief

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8... Relief...

A whole lotta visits to the med lab. Man I'm getting sick of it. Though I do have some temporary relief to it...to say it truthfully. Control is hard to get with my powers and every day I have to live with the fact that I don't have very much and it upsets me. Remy's here still...the professor actually let him move into my room. I guess he figured that he made me feel better...he's right. He does. I don't know any other way to put it. He makes me feel better because he sees me. He doesn't see my mutation, he sees me...and he's not afraid. He treats me like a person...and I'm thankful for that.

I have some form of relief when Remy is there with me...he makes all the pain go away...he's the only one who can. He's the only one that makes me feel safe. Not even Logan or the professor can do that. Sure they make me understand that I'm not alone...it's just that I need someone to make me feel safe...and Remy does that.

Though, I am making more progress and I'm proud. I'm able to control it if I don't get scared or nervous. The therapy that the professor's been giving me helps a lot. Every night now me and Remy will sit outside on the roof...I like it when he holds me and wraps that big coat around us both. We talk about our day...and he comforts me until I fall asleep...I guess it was meant for him to feel what I feel...I believe that now.

Talking about my pain doesn't hurt that much anymore now that I've got some decision about it. I'm free from a lot of the things that kept me bound earlier...gloves, shirts, pants...I'm free of it and I'm happy. So happy that Remy walked in on my crying one night. He looked so worried...I know I scared him...but I didn't mean to.

"Cher? Why y' cryin'?" He knelt in front of me wiping the tears from my face with his thumb.

"Ah'm free Rem." I state with a sob and hug him tightly to me. "Ah'm free...No more hiding away under a second skin...Ah'm free."

He returns my hug and I feel his heart racing in his chest..."But Why y' cry fo'?" He whispers...

"Because I'm happy...fo' once in mah life Ah'm able ta do what Ah wan'." I look into his eyes...they're glowing like never before. "Ah love you."

He smiles at me then and kisses my lips sweetly. "Je t'aime Mon Amour..."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With all the problems gone there is some hope now...relief mostly, it's because now I don't have to worry so much. I'm happy for once...and I hope that it lasts. I know I can hold hope, I couldn't before. At least I have a lasting relationship with someone. I feel good that someone never gave up on me.

I'd like to admit a few things. I've always felt lie somehow I never deserved anything good from anyone. I don't deserve to be treated good because of what I am...of what I can do. I felt like I was forced to isolate myself from people...to keep them safe and to protect myself from their memories and what they may be hiding...Each person becomes a part of me and it scares me that they are there...Remy was the first person to comfort me. This is one of my more comforting memories...one I didn't feel like expressing until right now...something that helps me.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and I decided to cave in and go to bed. I came out on the roof that night to isolate myself and try to get all of the voices to shut up...I couldn't. They laughed at me, screamed at me, taunted me. I couldn't think...couldn't move...couldn't breathe freely. They tried to take over...I felt helpless. I climbed down from the roof and onto my balcony. I walked into my room...I didn't share it with anyone anymore. I was afraid that I might wake them. The nightmares I have...the screaming...the pain. It is unbearable. I cry sometimes...Partly because I'm scared, and partly because I feel every hurt and pain...

Pain shot through my temples as I fought the unshed tears that brimmed my eyes. I hear hollow voices in my head whispering...memories of pain, guilt, anger, suffering...all plagued my senses. I cried...and screamed...and I didn't notice someone was with me until I felt arms around me and French whispered in my ear. I whimpered at the contact...and more soothing words inhabited my senses...light caresses at my neck...

"It's okay cher...shh..." I felt him rub small circles in my back...he had moved me so I was lying beside him...head in his chest..."...Everyt'ing gon' be okay cher...Remy here."

I opened his trench coat and wrapped it around me...taking in his scent. It filled my senses...spices, cinnamon, cigarettes, and a light spicy musk that I assumed was his cologne...he wrapped his arms tighter around me and it felt good to be comforted...for some reason I didn't mind when he was there and he didn't pity me...he just wanted to help me. "Remy..." I choke/sobbed. "Ah...Ah don' know what's wrong with meh."

"It's okay...Marie...I'm here...no need t' worry 'bout not'in'." He kept rubbing my back. "Jus' let it out...I'm here fo' y'."

I continued to cry and he continued to comfort...I still feel strange...but after that night it's been easier to deal with...you know?

Sometimes people bring out a part of you that you don't see. sometimes I wish that the better part of me...the person I am when I'm with Remy...would be so free flowing with everyone. I'm happier with him...hopefully I'll be happier with the others soon...

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Next chappie soon...Read and review!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Holidays

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 ... Holidays

I guess in truth I never did find the holidays enjoyable because I'd always be stuck around the mansion while every body else went to see their families. Yeah a true family. I wish that I had one. Sure, everyone at the mansion is my family. Logan is like my father and Storm is like my mother...and the rest are like the other parts...but I just don't have anyone to go home to. This year, however, was different. Remy is here, and I have someone to spend time with. I share sympathy...he can't see his family because of what happened years ago.

It was strange that he shared it with me. he says that he's uncomfortable talking about his past. I can understand why. Remy's ashamed of what happened. What he'd let happen.

He told me about his abandonment and his adoption. How he grew up as a thief. How meeting Belladonna was a total set up. I felt something, a whole lot more since the day we met. After he and Bella started liking each other, their fathers arranged a marriage for them on his eighteenth birthday to unify the guilds. He continued to tell how he had loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. At the time of the wedding her brother had tried to kill him. He told me that it was self defense...Bella despised him then.

She couldn't even look at him without his image inducers...after the wedding disaster he ran away and decided it was better for him to remain away. That's when he got a visit from his cousin, Lapin, saying that he had been banished and he was never to return. The two people who cared about him, he can't see...his cousin, his aunt...out of his reach. The Decision, out of his hands.

I held him when he told me. It had been the first time I'd seen someone so sad...seen a man cry.

"I miss mon Tante Mattie, Mon Cousin Lapin...dey de only one's who cared an' didn' use moi." He dropped to his knees. We were on the roof like we were every night. I knelt in front of him and held him as he placed his head on my shoulder. "I don' know wut t' do."

"I know..." I say as he shakes. "Ah have no family except this one...which isn't bad. Ah jus' wish thaht Ah had a home to go to."

So now we're not so alone over the holidays. And I feel so much better knowing that I have someone close to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**_Short but simple...review please!_**


	10. Chapter 10 More Than Words

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 ... More Than Words. (Song By Extreme...title borrowed Don't own)

It was a little after Christmas and Remy decided to take me to dinner. The dinner was wonderful and we danced to soft and slow music...the way he was making me feel...indescribable. At the middle of the third song he started whispering French in my ear...running his hands along my back ...and kissing my neck softly. I tried not to but despite my control I moaned softly and buried my head in his shoulder. He moved down to trace my collar bone with his tongue.

I moved his trench coat off his left shoulder and gently grazed it with my teeth...He moaned my name and moved his shirt so that toned, tanned skin was showing. "Oh Marie..."

I nipped at his shoulder again and traced it to his neck with the tip of my tongue...his skin was soft and I just couldn't believe that he was doing this...I quit and settled my head on his now bare chest...he'd undone the top four buttons to move it off the shoulder I was toying with. He whimpered a little when I quit...I don't know why...but he tilted my head up to meet his eyes..."Why did y' stop?"

I looked away and leaned my head back into his chest. "Were in public..." Was all I answered...that's when he lead me away...

We got to the hotel we were staying at. He wanted to be alone with me for the holidays he said. So I just went ahead with the idea. As soon as we entered the room he had me pinned up against the wall beside the door...kissing my neck gently and lifting my legs of the ground to wrap around his waist. What was he doing? Soon I heard a belt clink and I felt him against me...I knew he was excited I just didn't know how much...

"Remy..." I manage to rasp...my body defying me as I try to get him to stop. "Please don'."

He freezes and pulls away from my neck, looks into my eyes, and licks his lips impatiently. "Wut de matta cher?" He asks...his eyes turn from passion, love, and desire to concern in an instant.

"Ah'm not ready fo' this." I say slowly...he looks at me...sweetly...I thought that he'd be mad...concerning how tight he was...I could feel his body tremble against mine.

"S'kay... Mon fault... I can't help it sometimes...'m sorry Marie." He states sweetly and lets me down.

"It's not yo' fault...Ah got carried away an' led ya on...s' it's mahne. Ah should beh tha one sorry..."

"Non..." Those eyes trap me, I can't move. "I still be goin' too fast, cher. My fault...It's jus' dat I love y' so much...I don't t'ink sometimes."

I embrace him and kiss him deeply..."Ah'm glad yah understand." I smile... "We could have a little fun...jus' don' get too carried away."

He nods..."As you wish." (1)

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**_Another chapter...short but sweet..._**

**_(1) Quote from "The Princess Bride" Westley: As you wish..._**

**_Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11 To Live

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers...for this story would not be finished without your support._**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 ... To Live

I had moved into Remy's room about a month ago. Every now and then he'd know just what to say and what to do! He knew just what I wanted to feel...and he just knew somehow. I can't believe how that one person could make me live inside. But, for the life of me, I didn't know how. All my life, since my mutation...I've had nothing solid to cling to. Now...I've got someone who knows exactly what I want.

I've had trouble admitting this to myself...but...I've never felt like I could fly until I was with him. Every single day has been an adventure. I haven't been able to speak or say what I want and it's not because I won't...it's because there are no words in any language to describe how I feel.

That night we shard and every night since has been wondrous and each time I've learned things I've never known. But he knows what I want...what I need...and he doesn't ask anything of me. I asked him and he only told me this" "You're what I need...to see you smile and to hear you laugh. Cher...dere be not'ing dat y' haven' given moi. All I need is you."

Ever since then it's been a whirlwind of emotions that I've never knew existed. He helped me live.

I'll remember it as if it just happened...the love that he showed me...how he kept his eyes on my face and how he whispered in French to me about how I helped him to live, how much I meant to him, and how much he loved me.

I remember the pace of my heart, the pace of his and how for one single moment we felt like one. Ever time after that feels like the first, I've been to heaven...each time.

It also helps me to realize how wrong I've been. How wrong I was in the beginning. I've never been one to share, being cut off without a clue. But I don't regret any of this because I know if I had ever said yes and gave in...Love wouldn't be in my heart...I wouldn't be living...I'd just be existing.

And what's an existence without...Love?

**_XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx_**

**_And big finish! Well what'd you think...should I continue with this series or not? 10 reviews to continue!_**

**_WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc_**


End file.
